


Ловкость рук

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Action, Gen, почти кроссовер, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди акционеров «Зималетто» никогда не было Ждановых, и Александр становится президентом компании</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловкость рук

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь  
> Примечание: Идея взята из сериала «Воздействие». Вдохновлено заявкой на Фест Юбилейный на НРКмании: "159. Контрафактные ткани прибыли-таки на склады ЗимаЛетто. В каждом рулоне Милко обнаружил тайник с алмазами."

Александру очень хотелось взять Урядова за пуговицу пиджака, притянуть к себе и ласково спросить, уволится тот сам по-доброму или его уволить по статье за профнепригодность? Искать секретаршу президенту компании два месяца — это безобразие и непрофессионализм. Удерживало Александра от этого шага только одно: не выдержав череды пустоголовых девиц, он лично пересмотрел все присылаемые Урядову резюме и проверил объявления о найме, размещенные на сайтах, с объявлениями все было в порядке, но отзывались на них почему-то исключительно тупоголовые идиотки. Поиск по знакомым ничего не дал: две подходящие девицы не пришли на второе собеседование, потому что приняли другое предложение, третья приступила к работе, но ушла через две недели, потому что ей предложили работу мечты. Только и оставалось, что обратиться в кадровое агентство, но на кой черт тогда держать Урядова?

Если сегодняшняя кандидатка тоже окажется дурой, придется платить агентству и лишать Урядова годовой премии. Ничего, переживет, ему и дивидендов хватит.

У двадцатисемилетней Екатерины Валерьевны Пушкаревой было практически идеальное резюме: колледж делопроизводства, оконченный с отличием, экономический факультет, — не МГУ, конечно, но государственный институт, не шарашкина контора, — тоже с отличием, работала в крупной компании секретарем, потом личным помощником. Владела английским и французским. Единственным темным пятном в ее резюме был полугодовой перерыв в работе. И то, что компания, в которой она работала, разорилась, а ее владелец был в международном розыске.

— Я была помощником начальника отдела логистики, — сказала Пушкарева. — Он не имел никакого отношения к банкротству компании и мошенничеству руководства. Я уволилась до того, как на счета компании был наложен арест, но уже тогда было понятно, что все к этому идет. У меня были проблемы со зрением, требовалась операция, и прежде, чем искать новую работу, я решила решить проблемы со здоровьем.

— Решили?

— Да, — лаконично ответила Пушкарева.

Александру она понравилась. В профессиональном смысле, конечно. Одета скромно, но по-деловому. Волосы убраны в аккуратный узел, минимум косметики на лице, очки с прямоугольными стеклами в черной оправе. Спокойная, уверенная, вроде как неглупая. Не то, что курицы, которых он уволил, как только стал президентом. Одевались ужасно, дресс-код соблюдать и не думали, днями напролет трепались вместо того, чтобы работать. Если Корсаков с ними не мог справиться, то уж «Зималетто» ему точно не по зубам.

Выбор у Александра был маленький, а если по-честному, то его вообще не было. К тому же, он невольно симпатизировал Пушкаревой, потому что у нее хватило ума поступить так же, как сделал когда-то он сам: вовремя сбежать с тонущего корабля.

Пушкарева была принята на испытательный срок.

* * *

После ухода с поста президента «Зималетто» одного из основателей компании, Олега Татаринова, желающих занять его должность было трое: его дочь Лиза, сам Александр, отец которого также стоял у истоков «Зималетто», и Игорь Корсаков, сын третьего учредителя, уже покойного. Лиза вскоре самоустранилась при полной поддержке отца и Воропаева: ей, закончившей факультет рекламы, магия дебетов и кредитов, которой должен был владеть президент любой крупной компании, была неинтересна. Корсаков же… Корсаков проработал в «Зималетто» несколько лет. Он стажировался здесь в институте, потом работал под началом отца в отделе продаж, а потом и возглавил его. «Зималетто» он, по его собственным словам, любил страстно и взаимно. Возможно, он мог бы стать хорошим президентом, но у Александра были другие планы, и поэтому когда Совет акционеров выбирал нового главу компании, Корсаков не смог предоставить убедительных доказательств тому, что сможет успешно управлять «Зималетто». Его бизнес-план изобиловал такими очевидными ошибками, что всем было ясно, что отдавать ему кресло президента нельзя категорически.

Корсаков лепетал что-то о том, что в документах, которые он подготовил, были совсем другие цифры, что это какое-то недоразумение, компьютерный вирус или что-то в этом роде, но его не слушали. После того, как Александр с удовольствием, которого он, впрочем, не показал, размазал Корсакова по стенке, всем стало понятно, что в президенты годится только один кандидат.

Бизнес-план самого Александра был безупречен, а о том, что полностью выполнять его он не собирался, Совету знать было необязательно.

* * *

— К вам Ларина, — доложила Пушкарева, зайдя к Александру в кабинет. — Хочет с вами встретиться.

— А я с ней встречаться не хочу, — отрезал Александр.

Все, что он хотел сказать Лариной, он уже сказал, причем еще до того, как оказаться с ней в постели. Он с самого начала честно предупредил ее, чтобы она ни на что не рассчитывала: короткий роман на пару недель, и все. Никаких подарков или протекции, хочет с ним спать, пусть делает это из страстного желания, а не по расчету. Александр не терпел долгих отношений. Но, похоже, Ларина решила, что он пошутил.

— Она очень громко настаивает, — тихо добавила Пушкарева.

— Я не желаю ее видеть, — отчеканил Александр. — Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Это понятно?

— Да, Александр Юрьевич.

 

Кивнув, Пушкарева вернулась в приемную. Непохоже было, что она его осуждала, и это приятно удивляло. Александр привык, что в таких вопросах женщины обычно проявляют солидарность друг с другом. Он напряг слух, однако, как ни старался, не услышал ни одного громкого слова. Что было удивительно, учитывая, что Ларина не отличалась сдержанностью и не терпела отказов.

Через пару дней, не получив от бывшей любовницы ни одной смс-ки, не говоря уже о звонках, Александр спросил Пушкареву:

— Любопытства ради, как вы избавились от Лариной?

— Я просто сказала, что вряд ли ее карьере пойдет на пользу статья в модном журнале, где будет сказано, что она пыталась устроить скандал в «Зималетто». Ее не взяли на показ из-за лишнего веса, и это ее оскорбило настолько, что она угрожала президенту Александру Воропаеву, — глядя на него честными невинными глазами, сказала Пушкарева.

На губах ее играла едва заметная улыбка.

— Да, как ни печально, но «Зималетто» никогда больше не будет сотрудничать с Лариной по причине ее неудовлетворительной физической формы, — ухмыльнулся Александр.

Хвалить ее вслух он не собирался, просто из принципа, но взглядом дал понять, что она все сделала правильно.

В этот момент он решил, что возьмет Пушкареву на работу на постоянной основе.

Ей он этого, само собой не сказал. Пару раз он вызывал ее поздно вечером в бар, где отдыхал с друзьями, говорил, что ему срочно нужны документы для переговоров. Пушкарева приезжала в отглаженном деловом костюме и без следа недовольства на лице, даже несмотря на то, что ей пришлось забирать сначала бумаги в «Зималетто», а потом везти их Александру. На следующий день она приходила на работу вовремя, не зевала в течение дня и не давала понять, что пошла ради шефа на немыслимые жертвы. Александру это нравилось, но он продолжал испытывать ее. Иногда повышал на нее голос, хотя Пушкарева была ни в чем не виновата, один раз попросил ее забронировать отель в Праге, а потом утверждал, что она ошиблась, и он просил совсем другой отель. Он

давал ей тонну поручений, часть которых была совершенно бессмысленной, и приказывал сделать их как можно быстрее, даже если ради этого она останется без обеда.

Пару раз Пушкарева давала слабину, и на ее глазах появлялись слезы, но она тут же брала себя в руки и говорила, что все будет сделано. Это тоже радовало. Людей, которые стоически держались и никак не демонстрировали своих эмоций, Александр терпеть не мог. А если откровенно, то немного боялся — поди пойми, что у них на уме. Подсидят тебя или подставят, а ты и не поймешь, что случилось.

Людей Александр судил по себе, и поэтому в первую очередь видел в них плохое.

Перед тем, как сообщить Пушкаревой, что она взята на работу, Александр долго и обстоятельно перечислял все ее промахи и недостатки.

— Однако вы проявили себя как хороший работник, я все же дам вам второй шанс и возьму на место моего личного помощника. Но на повышение зарплаты можете пока не рассчитывать.

Он специально выделил это «пока», рабочие ослы лучше трудились, если перед носом у них висела сладкая морковка.

Пожалуй, тогда она впервые увидел у Пушкаревой настоящую улыбку.

* * *

Бизнес-план, который Александр представил Совету, был амбициозным и рискованным, компания могла как взлететь, так и рухнуть на дно. Александру не нужно было ни того, ни другого, достаточно было, чтобы «Зималетто» продержалась в стабильном рабочем состоянии ближайшие полгода, чтобы можно было выгоднее ее продать.

Он не был бизнесменом. В юности он полагал, что это его призвание, однако, к его досаде, реальность не желала подчиняться его желаниям, и для того, чтобы хорошо зарабатывать, требовалось много работать, уметь разумно рисковать и терпеливо ждать. Ничего из этого Александр не любил. Зато у него обнаружился талант быстро делать деньги, и его-то Александр использовал вовсю.

«Зималетто» было крупной компанией, и приносило хорошие дивиденды, но из тех, кто ее основывал, в живых оставались лишь двое. Татаринов сильно сдал за последний год, Симонов был уже стар и в управление не лез, а его сын и внук жили за границей и возвращаться не собирались. Корсаков был бесхребетным сопляком, и рассчитывать на то, что его любовь к «Зималетто» поможет ему долго поддерживать ее на плаву, не приходилось. А больше управлять компанией было некому. И если правильно разыграть эту карту, — а Александр был уверен, что у него получится, — «Зималетто» поможет ему обеспечить себе безбедную старость. Нужно было лишь немного подождать и положиться на верного человека.

Последнее неожиданно оказалось проблемой.

После скандального ухода Корсакова из «Зималетто» — Совет акционеров решил, что при такой некомпетентности ему нельзя доверять даже руководство отделом продаж, тем более что финдиректор Ветров раскритиковал его в пух и прах, — его должность занял Роман Малиновский.

При всем своем легком характере и маске балабола и шутника Малиновский был крепким профессионалом. Его порекомендовал Александру старый знакомый, и из всех претендентов на эту должность Малиновский оказался лучше всех. Он пришел вовремя, в отличие от одного из соискателей, опоздавшего на час и жалко оправдывавшегося несработавшим будильником, и в адекватном состоянии, в отличие от другого соискателя, который явно был под кайфом. Он не был отвратительно самодовольным, как еще один кандидат, который не понравился Александру с первого взгляда, но и не изображал из себя скромника. В общем, Малиновский подошел идеально.

Прошло недели две после того, как Пушкарева прошла испытательный срок, и как-то раз Малиновский, заглянувший к Александру по рабочим вопросам, обронил невзначай:

— Да, и скажи Ветрову, если увидишь, а то я его второй день застать не могу: он в сводном отчете неправильные цифры указал. У меня продажи значительно больше, я по своему отчету проверил. У меня все правильно, это он взял не те цифры. Обидно, если такая прибыль случайно выпадет из отчета.

— Скажу, — пообещал Александр.

И, поскольку он только накануне смотрел отчет Ветрова, но не нашел там неувязок, Александр приказал Пушкаревой распечатать ему отчеты всех отделов. Он доверял Ветрову настолько, насколько мог доверять кому-то человек, видевший в окружающих исключительно врагов и недоброжелателей.

За два дня Александр с помощью Пушкаревой проверил все возможные отчеты за последние полгода, запросил выписки из банка и выяснил то, что заподозрил сразу после ухода Малиновского: Ветров воровал. Не по-крупному, чтобы не попасться, но на безбедную старость он себе заработал. Как Татаринов и Корсаков это проглядели, было непонятно, но факт оставался фактом.

— И еще вот здесь, смотрите, судя по отчетам отдела логистики, за прошлые два квартала их расходы были значительно меньше, чем указал Ветров.

Пушкарева ткнула ручкой в нужное место и, выпрямившись, прогнула спину, разминая затекшие мускулы. Они уже битых четыре часа подряд изучали документы, и даже Александр уже устал. Пушкарева держалась бодро, только время от времени снимала очки и массировала виски.

Ему даже стало ее жаль.

— Перерыв, — сказал Александр, удивляясь самому себе. — После обеда продолжим.

— Хорошо, Александр Юрьевич. — Она встала, замерла на пару секунд и, поколебавшись, сказала: — Мне жаль, что все так оказалось. Вы ведь ему доверяли, а он вас предал.

— Переживу, — буркнул Александр, стараясь не показывать, что ему было приятно ее искреннее сочувствие.

* * *

Разумеется, Ветров отпирался. Любой нормальный человек сделал бы на его месте то же самое. И, разумеется, Александр ему не поверил. Загвоздка состояла в том, что уволить Ветрова со скандалом он не мог, тот слишком много знал об Александре, включая тот факт, что Корсаков был хорошим профессионалам, а его отчет подделал компьютерщик «Зималетто» за плату, далекую от символической. Сам Ветров, кстати, упирал на то, что его тоже оболгали и подставили, вот только документы говорили о том, что воровал он уже не один месяц. Да и не было ни у кого в компании возможности так подставить Ветрова.

— Да не делал я этого! — продолжал возмущаться тот. — Я не такой идиот.

Такой не такой, но оставлять его в «Зималетто» Александр не собирался. Они расстались почти полюбовно — в конце концов, несмотря на упущенные деньги, Александр уважал тех, кому хватало смелости урвать свой кусок от этой жизни.

Однако увольнение Ветрова означало, что компания осталась без финдиректора. Искать нового Александр не хотел по многим причинам, главной из которых было то, что Ветрову он поручал деликатные вопросы, которые не доверил бы постороннему. В конце концов он назначил и.о. финансового директора помощника Ветрова Светлану Локтеву, и переложил часть обязанностей финдиректора на Пушкареву — зря та, что ли, закончила экономфак.

— Я… Я вас не подведу, — пообещала она с сияющими глазами, в волнении комкая юбку, неприлично от этого задравшуюся.

Выгнув бровь, Александр выразительно посмотрел на колени Пушкаревой, та беззвучно ойкнула, порозовела и торопливо вышла из кабинета.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.

* * *

Менять поставщиков всегда было рискованно, особенно на кого-то, с кем раньше не работал. Александр и не собирался этого делать, но когда Пушкарева положила ему на стол рекламный буклет, и пришедшие с ним предложение и прайс-лист, то не смог устоять перед искушением сэкономить.

— Прислали вчера с курьером, — сказала она. — Знаю, у нас уже есть поставщики, но у этих очень заманчивые условия. Вдруг когда-нибудь пригодится.

Этот новый узбекский поставщик, фирма под названием «Шелкопряд», предлагал ткани высшего качества по необычайно низким ценам. В предложении было сказано, что низкая цена объясняется тем, что ткани поставляются прямо от производителя, и к тому же они делаются на новом оборудовании, но на старой, еще советской фабрике.

Конечно же Александр не был идиотом и не собирался верить красивым словам. Он съездил в офис поставщика, потом на их складах пощупал ткани и убедился, что они реально существуют. Его даже связали по скайпу с фабрикой в Узбекистане и показали процесс производства. Только после этого Александр заключил договор на поставку тканей для новой коллекции. Правда, в процессе подписания договора выяснилось, что тканей на складе не хватит, и придется немного подождать, пока новую партию не доставят из Узбекистана. Но делать было нечего, Александр согласен был подождать, тем более что он уже внес пятидесятипроцентную предоплату.

— Главное, чтобы успели доставить все вовремя, — сказала Пушкарева, чуть нахмурившись, — а то Милко будет метать громы и молнии.

— Пусть, — отмахнулся Александр. — Незаменимых людей нет, а эскизы новой коллекции уже готовы, копии лежат у меня в сейфе. Захочет уйти — я его держать не стану, коллекцию и без него выпустим. Слишком много он о себе возомнил. Забыл, что главный здесь я, а не он.

— С ним, Александр Юрьевич, я бы никогда не смогла работать, — призналась Пушкарева.

Александр решил, что это комплимент. Они хорошо сработались, и он даже перестал устраивать ей проверки на прочность. Не сказать, что Александр безоговорочно ей доверял, но он уже убедился, что она умная и дотошная старая дева, у которой просто не хватит воображения на какую-нибудь пакость. Да и мотивов для этого у нее не было — особых амбиций у нее тоже не наблюдалась, а для взяток она была слишком совестлива. Или, точнее, труслива: она честно рассказала ему, что люди из «Макротекстиля» предлагали ей взятку за то, чтобы она убедила Александра сменить своего поставщика на них.

«Хорошие деньги, — сказал тогда Александр. — Многие взяли бы их, не задумываясь».

«Не буду врать, что у меня не было такого искушения, — призналась Пушкарева. — Но я уже успела убедиться, что рано или поздно все тайное становится явным. Зачем мне разрушать карьеру и терять ваше доверие ради суммы, на которую я точно не смогу жить всю оставшуюся жизнь?»

«А большую сумму, значит, взяли бы?»

«Думаю, от очень больших денег никто не отказался бы», — отозвалась Пушкарева, и Александр тогда счел, что они, пожалуй, похожи больше, чем он полагал.

* * *

Через несколько недель после заключения договора с «Шелкопрядом» Пушкарева без стука, что было для нее нехарактерно, вошла к нему в кабинет и сказала нервно:

— Александр Юрьевич, кажется, у нас проблемы. Я вам ссылку на почту отправила, посмотрите.

Открыв присланную ссылку, Александр увидел новостной репортаж.

— И что это за?..

— Досмотрите до конца, пожалуйста, — мягко попросила Пушкарева, встав рядом и нервно теребя обшлаг пиджака.

Александр не сразу осознал, что новость о задержании фур с контрабандной партией тканей напрямую касалась их.

— Свяжите меня с Зауровым, быстро, — сказал он, рванув галстук, показавшийся вдруг удавкой.

Через час Александр, взмокший и совершенно разбитый, выдохнул и залпом выпил стакан воды. До Заурова, представителя  поставщиков, дозвониться не удалось. Ни один телефон из указанных на их официальном сайте не отвечал. Бледной Пушкаревой удалось дозвониться лишь до некоего Ахмеда, номер которого раньше дал Зауров. Ахмед отвечал за доставку тканей и передачу их «Зималетто».

— Как сквозь землю все провалились, да, — сказал Ахмед. — Крепко их, видать, прижали. Товар арестовали… Но я прям печенкой чувствовал, ваши фуры не к ним на склад отправил, как договаривались, а в отстойник, чтобы до вас быстрее доехали, понимаешь? И накладные там липовые, я водителям лично сказал, куда все везти надо, никаких следов не осталось. Хорошо придумал, да? Они что-то давно воду мутили, вот я и подстраховался. Зачем мне проблемы, правильно? Я честный бизнесмен, мне проблемы ни к чему.

За такое «хорошо» не жалко было и доплатить, на что Ахмед всячески намекал.

Проследить за отгрузкой ткани на их склад Александр отправил Пушкареву и Малиновского, как самых надежных людей в компании. Не самому же ему туда идти, а вдруг там засада?

К счастью, все прошло нормально. Вернувшись, довольные Пушкарева и Малиновский сообщили, что ткани доставлены все, качество отменное, никакой полиции на горизонте не появилось.

— Да, водитель передал с накладной письмо на ваше имя, — вспомнила Пушкарева. — Не письмо даже, а пакет. Водитель сказал, что должен был отдать его тому, кто будет принимать товар. Странно, ведь его планировали везти сначала в «Шелкопряд». Сейчас принесу.

Вернулась она с белым конвертом размера А4 из плотного картона. На ходу открывая его, как открывала всю корреспонденцию, поступавшую на имя Александра, она подошла к столу и выложила на него содержимое конверта. Это был другой конверт, только меньшего размера и не такой плотный. А в нем — еще один конверт, совсем маленький. А в нем…

— Охренеть, — не сдержался Малиновский. — Простите, Катерина Валерьевна. Это то, о чем я думаю? — спросил он, задумчиво глядя на россыпь прозрачных камушков на столешнице.

— Вряд ли кто-то стал бы передавать Александру Юрьевичу стекляшки, — пожала плечами Пушкарева, заворожено уставившись на камушки.

— Теперь понятно, от чего полиция на уши встала, — сказал Малиновский.

Сам Александр молчал, потому что не мог поверить своим глазам. Если это правда, и перед ним бриллианты, то… Он представлял, что с этим делать. Придется делиться с Пушкаревой и Малиновским, это ясно, но даже так он мог заработать огромные деньги. Главное — понять, как безопасно оценить бриллианты и продать их.

— Надо бы определить, настоящие они или фальшивые, — немного неуверенно сказал Малиновский. — У тебя нет подходящих знакомых? — спросил он, обращаясь к Александру.

— Я в строительном бизнесе работал, а не в ювелирном, — отозвался он. — Так, Пушкарева, звони на склад, скажи им, что если кто спросит, никаких товаров они сегодня не получали. Вся ткань на складе — старая. Сегодняшние накладные пусть уничтожат. Хотя нет, это слишком подозрительно. Иди к ним сама, забери накладные и уничтожь. Ясно? Нарисуй поддельные.

— Но как я?.. Сделаю.

— Хорошо. Мы ничего не знаем, ничего не видели и не слышали. Это я положу в сейф. — Александр собрал камни в конверт, и хотел было убрать, когда Пушкарева, словно выйдя из ступора, сказала быстро:

— Александр Юрьевич, подождите!

— Что?

— Дайте один камень, пожалуйста.

Александр вынул первый попавшийся бриллиант, если это был он, Катя подошла к окну, критически посмотрела на него и, наклонившись, провела камнем вдоль рамы.

— Царапина.

Александр и Роман подошли к окну и встали по обе стороны от Кати.

— Царапина, — согласился Малиновский, вглядываясь в изуродованное стекло.

— Настоящий, — хрипло сказала Катя и осторожно, словно гранату, передала бриллиант обратно Александру.

— В принципе, есть у меня один человек… — начал было Малиновский, но осекся.

— Какой человек? — спросил Александр, когда молчание затянулось.

— Он может продать все что угодно, но, как вы понимаете, «мой дядя» не самых честных правил, — неохотно сказал Малиновский. — Работает за определенный процент, само собой, зато тихо и без риска. Вопрос в том, будем ли мы что-то с ними делать.

— Это опасно, — поежилась Пушкарева. — Кто знает, кто их сейчас ищет.

— Не хранить же их под подушкой, — огрызнулся Александр. — Продадим, если получится, а прибыль поделим на троих. Если не получится, будем думать.

Нужных знакомств, чтобы продать камни, у него не было. Все, к кому он в принципе мог бы обраться с таким деликатным вопросом, или сидели, или находились в розыске.

— Тогда я с ним свяжусь, — кивнул Малиновский и, встав, сказал нарочито бодро: — Все, я пошел, а то мои лоботрясы без меня совсем обленятся.

— Передай, что мы доплатим за срочность, но камни надо продать как можно быстрее.

— Передам.

Он ушел, а Катя прижала к горящим щекам ладони и с опаской посмотрела на конверт с камнями.

— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотала она.

Впрочем, она быстро взяла себя в руки, глубоко вздохнула и сказала, что пойдет на склад.

— Никто не должен ничего узнать, — напомнил ей Александр.

— Конечно, Александр Юрьевич, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Александр вскочил на ноги и начал лихорадочно ходить по кабинету. Главное — все сделать как можно быстрее: продать камни, пока их не начали активно искать владельцы, а потом исчезнуть с радаров. Пушкарева и Малиновский, если им не хватит ума сбежать, пусть остаются и разбираются со всем, а он слишком ценит свою жизнь.

Только бы человек Малиновского был надежным и все устроил!

* * *

Как ни странно, дальше все пошло именно так, как рассчитывал Александр. Уже днем человек Малиновского, который просил его называть Андреем, приехал в «Зималетто» и сказал, что для начала камни надо оценить. Он заломил совершенно грабительские проценты за срочность, но выхода не было.

Взяв конверт с бриллиантами, Александр поехал с Андреем в Замоскворечье, где они зашли в квартиру в старом доме, резко отличавшуюся от убожества подъезда. Снаружи — исписанные стены и бычки на ступеньках, внутри — полумрак, мебель красного дерева и бархатные портьеры, словно в квартире ничего не менялось последние сто лет. Их встретила миниатюрная молодая женщина с короткой стрижкой, улыбнувшись, забрала у Александра конверт и отнесла в комнату за закрытой белой дверью. Была она сама оценщицей или просто помощницей, осталось тайной. Александр приказал себе не дергаться: ну не украдет же она бриллианты, в самом деле. Женщина вернулась минут через сорок, протянула Александру конверт, кивнула Андрею и сунула ему в руки сложенный лист бумаги.

— Караты, чистота, огранка, — пояснил в машине Андрей, развернув лист и показывая Александру ряды чисел. — Теперь ждите.

Весь следующий день Александр провел, как на иголках. Он ждал, что его вот-вот придут пытать бандиты в масках, но все было спокойно. Ночью ему снилось, что в квартиру врываются люди с пистолетами и расстреливают его прямо в кровати, из-за чего Александр не выспался, и на работу пришел в скверном расположении духа.

Его нервозное состояние, судя по всему, передалось Пушкаревой: она распечатала ему не тот документ, и Александр слышал, как она разбила что-то в приемной.

В любой другой момент он бы вышел и сделал ей выговор, но, вспомнив, как стоически она держалась, несмотря на страх, махнул рукой. Если у них все получится, пусть хоть все здесь перебьет, ему уже не будет до этого никакого дела.

Утром позвонил Андрей и предложил встретиться всем заинтересованным лицам, как он их назвал, в ресторане.

— Из-за спешки продать за полную цену не удастся, — сообщил он, когда Александр, Пушкарева и Малиновский сели за стол в отдельной кабинке ресторана. Называть предмет, о котором шла речь, даже иносказательно он не собирался. — Вот окончательная сумма.

Он положил в центр стола бумагу с цифрами. Цена была ниже, чем Александр рассчитывал, но все равно солидная.

— Сделка может быть совершена уже сегодня вечером. От вас требуются номера счетов, на которые будут переведены деньги. Или, если вы согласны подождать неделю, то с вами расплатятся наличными.

Это предложение никого не устраивало, они обговорили это еще в «Зималетто». («Прийти с такими наличными деньгами в банк значит вызвать подозрения. Банк точно сообщит об этом, куда надо, причем строго в рамках закона», — сказала Пушкарева, и Малиновский согласно поддакнул).

Давать номера счетов, конечно, тоже было опасно, но не рискует тот, кто не пьет шампанского.

— Значит, встречаемся здесь же, скажем, в девять вечера, — подытожил Андрей. —Принесите данные по счетам и, конечно, остальное.

— Мы будем, — пообещал Александр.

— Хорошо. Советую заказать фирменный суп, он здесь очень хорош.

Андрей развернул салфетку и положил ее на колени, давая понять, что деловой разговор окончен.

* * *

Сделка должна была быть очень простой. «Я не собираюсь бежать прямо из ресторана, не заплатив, — улыбнулся Андрей, открывая ноутбук, — но чтобы вам было спокойнее, сначала вам переведут предоплату, потом ваш ход, а уж потом получите остаток».

Счет Александра был в одном далеком зарубежном банке в офшорной зоне, там поддерживались высокие стандарты безопасности. Для любых действий со счетом необходимо было связаться с оператором и назвать пароль, а уже потом использовать интернет-банкинг и мобильный банк.

Все прошло как по маслу.

— Было приятно иметь с вами дело, — сказал на прощание Андрей, пожимая Александру руку.

— Нам тоже, — буркнул в ответ Александр.

— Да, — пискнула Пушкарева, которой, наконец, изменила выдержка. Она выглядела ошеломленной тем богатством, которое вдруг свалилось ей на голову.

Малиновский похлопал Андрея по плечу, тот сказал: «Обращайся еще», и ушел с конвертом, полным бриллиантов.

— Ничего этого не было, — сказал Александр Пушкаревой и Малиновскому и, не доев заказанного для конспирации блюда, покинул ресторан.

По дороге домой он получил смс.

— Что за?.. — Смысл прочитанного дошел до него не сразу. — Нет, этого не может быть, ерунда какая-то!

Стараясь сохранять самообладание, он набрал оператора банка, но ошибки не было: все деньги с его счета были переведены на неизвестный счет.

— Я этого не делал! — заорал Александр

Девушка бесстрастно сообщила, что он назвал пароль, вошел в систему и произвел операцию, и предложила, если он считает это ошибкой, подать заявление в службу безопасности банка.

Не дослушав ее, Александр отключился и саданул кулаком по рулю. Нет, такого просто не могло быть. Это… Это Андрей! Мошенник! Нельзя было ему доверять. Вообще не стоило связываться с бриллиантами, надо было убрать их подальше на черный день. Малиновский! Это он подсунул ему Андрея, они наверняка были в доле.

Развернувшись через две сплошные, Александр рванул обратно в ресторан. Увы, Малиновский и Пушкарева уже ушли оттуда. Черт, черт, черт!

Он снова набрал банк, чтобы попытаться все же выяснить, куда девались его деньги — даже без платы за бриллианты там была очень и очень приличная сумма, которую ему удалось в последний момент втихую вывести из строительной компании, признанной банкротом через пару дней после этого. Держа телефон у уха, он сел в машину и поехал в «Зималетто». Малиновский за все ему заплатит!

* * *

Срочно вызванный на работу Урядов выдал Александру папку с личным делом Малиновского и поинтересовался:

— Случилось что, Александр Юрьевич?

— Не твоего ума дела! — грубо отозвался Александр, раскрывая папку.

Запомнив адрес Малиновского, — почему-то он не сомневался в том, что тот праздновал дома свою победу или, что вероятнее, собирал чемоданы, чтобы податься в бега, — Александр поехал туда, но сколько не крутился в районе Речного вокзала, так и не смог найти нужного дома. Редкие в этот час прохожие не смогли ему ничем помочь.

Он даже пошел на отчаянный шаг: набрал номер Малиновского, чтобы высказать ему все, что о нем думал, но, как и следовало ожидать, услышал лишь «абонент недоступен».

Снова ударив по рулю, Александр сполз по креслу и закрыл руками лицо. Все было кончено.

* * *

На работу он пришел около полудня, немного успокоившийся и по-прежнему жаждущий мести. Малиновский в «Зималетто» еще не появлялся. Про то, что в этом могла быть замешана и Пушкарева, Александр накануне даже не подумал, однако эта мысль мелькнула у него перед дверью в приемную. Однако Пушкарева, как обычно, была на месте.

— Добрый день, Александр Юрьевич, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала она, снова вернувшись в образу бесстрастной секретарши.

А если это только отвлекающий маневр, и на самом деле она тоже мошенница? Но Пушкарева смотрела на него ясными невинным глазами, и Александр отмахнулся от своих подозрений.

— Вас ждут в переговорной, — сообщила Пушкарева, во взгляде которой появилось беспокойство. — Я вам звонила, но телефон был недоступен.

Ну да, ночью, после безрезультатных переговоров с банком Александр швырнул его в стену, и телефон этого не пережил.

— Кто?

— Совет акционеров. Сказали, что это внеочередное заседание. Хотели срочно вас видеть. Кажется, они не в духе.

Этим-то что здесь надо?

— Саша, мы тебя уже заждались, — холодно сказал Татаринов.

Совет акционеров собрался в полном составе, был даже старик Симонов. И Корсаков.

— В чем дело?

— Это мы хотим выяснить у тебя, — сказал Корсаков. — Почему ты не выполняешь утверждённый бизнес план и заключаешь сделки с сомнительными фирмами? Продажи не только не увеличились, они просели по сравнению с тем временем, когда я возглавлял отдел продаж. И, кстати, у нас есть чистосердечное признание компьютерщика о том, что ты заставил его внести изменения в мой бизнес-план, не говоря уже о том, что ты обвинил Ветрова бог знает в чем, лишь бы он не раскрыл твои махинации.

— Объяснись, пожалуйста, — попросил Татаринов. Несмотря на мягкий тон, это был приказ.

«Чтоб вам всем пусто было!»

* * *

— Я даже не знаю, как вас благодарить, — смущенно сказал Игорь Корсаков, глядя на сидящих за столиком кафе людей. Он пришел сюда, как только закончился Совет, чтобы поблагодарить и поделиться радостью. — Не представляю, как у вас это получилось, но я рад, что Воропаев больше не протянет руки к «Зималетто». Он никогда не любил компанию, все пытался пробиться туда, где можно больше и быстрее разбогатеть. Когда он стал президентом, то в первую очередь уволил половину секретарш, просто потому что они, видите ли, «болтают больше, чем работают», и я сразу понял, что он станет могильщиком компании. Спасибо, что не допустили этого.

— Хорошо все, что хорошо кончается, — сказал высокий брюнет в очках.

— К тому же, это было на редкость легко сделать, — добавил шатен в свитере с изображением смешной белочки.

— Ум плюс современные технологии способны на все, — торжественно заявил худой юноша с растрепанными волосами.

Он знал, о чем говорил, именно современные технологии позволили им устроиться на работу в «Зималетто»: объявление о найме личного помощника президента было видно не всем посетителям сайта, как думал Урядов, а только пользователям с ip-адресом «Зималетто». Эта вакансия была отправлена самым глупым и неподходящим соискателям, которые только нашлись на сайтах поиска работы, так что не было никакого шанса, что Воропаев возьмет кого-то из них.

— А еще правильное планирование, — вставила хрупкая женщина с короткой стрижкой и довольно потянулась. Ей, высокопрофессиональному специалисту по взлому и проникновению не составило труда подменить обычную сигарету на сигарету с травкой одному из соискателей.

— Он слишком легковерный и идет на поводу эмоций, — добавил брюнет.

Никаких тканей, конечно, не было, и бриллиантов тоже, все это было необходимо лишь для того, чтобы узнать пароль Александра и номер его счета, с этими данными компьютерному гению не составило труда перевести деньги на другой счет, оставшись незамеченным.

Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. Если только совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

Александр был в бешенстве. Он этого так не оставит! Он еще отомстит, найдет способ. И Малиновскому, и Корсакову, и Ветрову, пусть тот не думает, что вышел сухим из воды. Он им всем покажет! Сейчас он отступит, другого выбора нет, но потом возьмет свое. Пусть даже придется нанять бандитов… Точно, бандиты! Он расскажет им, что принадлежащие им бриллианты у Малиновского. Пусть тот попробует доказать, что он тут ни при чем.

— Александр Юрьевич, разрешите.

— Вон! — рявкнул он на зашедшую в кабинет Пушкареву.

— Простите, но вы должны это знать.

— Что еще?!

— У меня хорошие новости, возможно, это поднимет вам настроение.

— Ну, рожай уже!

— Дома на Липовой улице будут достроены.

— Что? — Метавшийся по кабинету Александр резко остановился.

— Дома на Липовой улице будут достроены, — по слогам отчеканила Пушкарева. — Помните такие?

— Плевать мне на эти дома! У тебя все? Тогда убирайся отсюда.

Дома на Липовой улице в новом районе Москвы начала строить компания, в которой раньше работал Александр. Квартиры в них были раскуплены мгновенно еще на стадии котлована, потому что неподалеку началось строительство метро, а цена за квадратный метр была дешевле, чем в соседних домах от другого застройщика. Строительство замерло на первых двух этажах, когда компания обанкротилась. У них было много недостроя, но остальные дома были хотя бы более-менее достроены, и деньги на то, чтобы довести их ума, выделило правительство. На эти же два дома средств не нашлось.

— Я знаю, что вам плевать, иначе вы не крали бы те деньги, — спокойно сказала Пушкарева.

— Какого?.. Ты! Ты с ними заодно!

Александр, перед глазами которого появилась кровавая пелена, начал было наступать на нее, желая стереть в порошок, но Пушкарева сказала хладнокровно:

— Только попробуйте хоть пальцем меня тронуть, и вас посадят, обещаю. Все акционеры будут свидетелями.

Это немного отрезвило Александра. Он пригляделся к Пушкаревой: вроде бы она выглядела как обычно, но что-то в ней было не то. Выражение лица, пожалуй. Как у паука, точно знающего, что попавшая в его паутину муха уже никуда не сбежит.

— Вчера крупная сумма денег была переведена на счета компании, согласившейся довести строительство до конца. Люди получат, наконец, свои квартиры, и их больше никто не обманет.

— Я тебя уничтожу, — хрипло пообещал Александр.

Пушкарева только пожала плечами.

— С вами было на редкость неинтересно работать, — сказала она таким тоном, как будто делалась интимной тайной. Подняв руку, она вытащила из пучка шпильки, и ее волнистые волосы рассыпались по плечам. — Ума у вас нет, интуиции тоже, про воспитание и говорить не приходится. На вашей стороне была лишь удача, подлость и немного хитрости, а на этом долго не протянешь, уверяю вас. Мошенничать надо либо виртуозно, либо никак, поверьте моему опыту, — с усмешкой сказала она. В ее взгляде плескалось веселье, смешанное с презреньем. — Счастливо оставаться, Александр Юрьевич.

Помахав ему рукой, она вышла, не закрыв за собой дверь. Александр издал задушенный рык и, схватив со столика стакан, метнул ей вслед. Тот разбился о косяк и разлетелся на осколки точно так же, как его жизнь, но к тому времени Пушкарева была уже далеко.

* * *

Одной рукой снимая на ходу пиджак от делового костюма, успевший его до чертиков надоесть, второй рукой она вынула из кармана тренькнувший телефон.

«Надо украсть зоопарк и спасти интернат».

Прочитав сообщение, она улыбнулась и набрала привычное: «Я в деле».

 


End file.
